How Dave Fell In Love
by BitterRedemption
Summary: Neither meant to meet the other, but this get heated quickly, particularly for one Dave Strider. Boy x Boy, Heavy mentions of sex, Vampire, Blah Blah Blah


You don't know it was about the boy that first drew you to him. He was short and thin, very little muscle to him. He had a head of black waves puffing out around his head, and very blue eyes framed by black glasses. They were so ridiculous, at first you thought they were hipster frames. But you've been watching this boy for several minutes now and you are almost certain that he is too nerdy to be an annoying hipster. He was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a darker blue symbol on the front with dark wash jeans and yellow converse. He looked totally lost in the club you were both currently standing in, looking around as if to find someone. Your name is Dave Strider, and you think you've found your meal for the evening.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you are totally lost at the moment. Your friend Karkat said he would meet you here tonight, but the time you two were supposed to meet was almost an hour ago, and you are starting to get very worried. You pull your phone from your pocket. He still isn't on pesterchum, but it looks like his self-proclaimed best friend Gamzee was. You don't like talking to Gamzee, but it has been almost an hour and you are very worried!

-ectoBiologist[EB] began pestering terminallyCapricus [TC] at 20:42-

EB: hey gamzee do you know where karkat is? He was supposed to meet me at this club almost an hour ago! :B

TC: sUrE. bRo GoT hOoKeD uP wItH a HoT dAtE oN tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiNg FiNe EvEnInG.

EB: a date?! With who?

TC: bRoThEr NaMeD sOlLuX. tHeY lOoKeD sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaPpY tOgEtHeR.

EB: fine. Ill pester him later then.

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering terminallyCapricus [TC] at 20:45-

Well that was just great! Now you were alone in this club. You look up and around at the crowd, there are a lot of people here tonight. Not that you would know if that was true or not. This was your first time at a club, you preferred to be home watching movies or playing your piano.

Still looking over the crowd you see a blonde guy up by the bar looking at you. At least you think he is looking at you. You can't tell with his dark aviators on. But you are pretty sure he is when his lips pull up into a smirk. You are certain you are now the equivalent of a deer in the headlights right now but you find you are unable to move and the blonde guy starts to walk over to you.

* * *

You are Dave Strider and the boy you've been checking out for the last few minutes finally looked up from his phone and saw you. Smirking you start to walk over to him. He has a deer in the headlights type of look and you are one hundred percent certain that he is the cutest thing you've ever seen. His lips fall open as you tower over him.

"Hey there." You are still smirking and it is getting harder and harder not to jump this guy as he gets cuter and cuter. His mouth makes an opening and closing motion a couple times before he swallows.

"Hi"

You want to laugh so hard right now at his derpy-ness. Or kiss him. Both really. "I'm Dave. What is your name?" There were so many more suave ways to say that but you are being over-loaded with this guy in front of you.

"I'm John!" His fear seemed to be lessening. "I was supposed to be meeting a friend here but I just found out he got a date tonight. I was just going to leave now."

Before he could try to slip away you nonchalantly step a little to the side, getting between him and the exit. "He didn't call to cancel? How rude. I'd love to keep you company while you are here though, if you'd like." You look straight into his baby blue eyes and you've made your decision. He is YOURS. John seems to shudder under your powerful gaze, even if it is hidden by your shades.

* * *

When Dave offers to keep you company you start to truly feel like a blushing school girl. He is more than half a head taller than you and his blonde hair is long and combed to the side and back from his face. He seems really pale and you can't make out what color his eyes are behind his shades but the intensity of his stare is driving you crazy.

You flick your eyes to another part of the room to try and break yourself from that intense stare but your eyes slide back to him. He is wearing a white t shirt over a red long sleeve with black skinny jeans that are so tight it should be illegal and red converse. He looks calm and relaxed as he stands there and you may or may not be developing strange feeling towards him.

"Uh, sure Dave! That sounds like fun." You laugh nervously. For the next few minutes the two of you talk about stupid things like the weather and your drinks. Then you think Dave starts flirting with you, but you aren't really sure about anything anybody is saying anymore.

* * *

You, Dave Strider, vampire, have fallen in love. That is the only thing that can explain the way you feel for this guy. You notice everything about him as he speaks. This is more than the usual feeling you get when looking for someone to feed off of. This is sick to your stomach, light headed, obsessive, protective, wonderful, dangerous, love. As the conversation begins to slow down you carefully reach into his mind and lull him into a trance. He seems to become confused for a few seconds, but then the giggly boy is right back and he is smiling that derpy smile and you can't wait any longer.

"Come with me John." You grab his hand and easily lead him out the back door of the club. You open the door and usher him through. The back alley way is cool and dark in the Texas December.

"Dave what are we doing out here?" John asks in a confused voice.

"Shh, John," you say in your most soothing voice. You wrap your arms around him and maneuver the two of you around so John is between you and the wall of the building. You look into those blue eyes again and notice something. You can see the slight shading of fear in his eye that a lot of people get when you feed off them, a bit of confusion, but what catches your eyes you think is love. Just as that thought registers in your brain you lean forward and brush your lips against his.

His lips are slightly chapped, but the way he relaxes underneath you, you want more. You turn your head to the side to fit better against him and dab your tongue against his lips, requesting admittance. He gasps slightly and you plunge your tongue in his mouth. He tastes like pina colada and chips.

You slowly pull back and you can practically _feel_ him whine at the loss. You pull his shirt collar to the side and begin to kiss his neck. You smell the blood pumping through his veins. You nip and suck gently from his ear down his neck. You reach the junction of his neck and shoulder and lick the sensitive area. John lets out a moan. Then before he has time to react you slip your sharp fangs into his neck. He gasps and from your slight presence in his mind you can feel the pain from him of the bite. Your left hand goes up to his head and grabs a handful of hair, pulling it to the side to give your better access. You then begin to suck at the wound and the moan you are rewarded with only urges you on.

* * *

When Dave started to drag you to the alley you didn't protest. When he began to kiss you, you were amazed. You hadn't dated that many people and never a guy. You thought being with a guy would be weird but the way Dave kissed you, you didn't even care, especially not with this feeling of detachedness floating in your head. What broke the trance was when he dug his teeth into your neck.

It hurt at first and you felt the tears welling up in your eyes for how much it hurt. He reached his hand up and used your hair to tug your head to the side. Then he started to drink the blood flowing from the open wound and you couldn't hold back the moan at the sensation.

You aren't sure how long the two of you stayed like that, how long he drank from you. But when he started to pull back you still weren't ready for it to stop. At some point your hands had tangled themselves in his shirt. But just as you are ready to let out a whine his lips are on yours again. You feel his arms go around your waist and yours migrate to around his neck.

"We should go to my place, John." He breathes as he pulls back, only to dive back in after he finishes his sentence. You hum in agreement, even though you shouldn't. You know what that would lead to but right now you don't care, you can't not go. You need him. Before all that processes in your head you feel yourself lifted up and pushed back against the wall and into a rough kiss. Dave's hands are on your ass, and as you wrap your legs around his waist you hear him growl, probably from feeling how, um, excited you were.

Suddenly you don't feel the wall at your back and a lurching sense in your stomach. You pull away only to see the world flashing by. Feeling sick to your stomach you bury your head in Dave's neck until the sensation of moving stops. You look up to find yourself dropped on a black sheeted bed in a red bedroom, Dave nowhere in sight. There are clothes strewn all around the floor and turntables in the corner. You see a deadmau5 poster on the wall and an open door to your right. You hear the jingle of keys and the sound of a deadbolt being thrown, then Dave is in the room with you, standing in front of the now-close door.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. I wouldn't leave both of us like this." He smirked. He walks, no he _stalks, _over to you and kisses you chastely on the lips. When he pulls up you reach your hand to his face and attempt to remove his sunglasses. He grabs your wrist but after a few silent, tense seconds he releases. You gently pull them from his face to find to closed eyes, but suddenly you are dwarfed in a sea of red.

* * *

When John pulls you shades from your eyes you are slightly worried for a moment, but when you open them and see the emotions, the _good_ emotions running through his baby-blues, you don't worry anymore. You lean forward and kiss him again, hard. You intend to take care of both yours and John's problems, and you are not going to let anyone else do it for him ever again.

* * *

You wake up to rays of sunlight slipping past the curtains. Only this isn't your room. In your room the walls are blue and there are clouds painted on the ceiling. Here it is all red and black. You start to move only to feel an arm slung around your waist and a shooting pain from your ass. You turn as much as you can and see who is holding you. When you see Dave everything from last night comes back to you clearly. Some of it paints your cheeks a bright red, then a thought comes to you. Dave is a vampire!

Ok there is nothing to freak out about here, you're just in a bedroom, with a guy you met last night, who sucked your blood, then slept with you, and now has his arm around your waist. You can almost hear your heart beat in your ears, and you feel Dave shift behind you. You hold completely still until he stops with a content hum. You decide that nature is calling loud enough, and carefully slip out from Dave's arm.

The apartment you find is medium size, but luckily you find the bathroom easily. Once you finished you started to look around. The blinds were closed in the living room, but you decided to pull one up, needing to feel the sunlight. Before you could reach the cord though, you feel two strong arms wrap around your waist.

"Mornin' beautiful" you feel Dave nuzzle into your neck from behind. "Want some breakfast?"

You laugh nervously and feel your pulse speed up. "Sure Dave." You feel his mouth pull into a smile and hear him take in a deep breath.

"Come on then." He says lazily, pulling you by your wrist into the kitchen.

* * *

Your name is Dave strider, and you have the greatest morning after glow right now. You just woke up with your arm around John who is still sleeping peacefully. Last night you brought him home and you are now running through what you two did together. That makes you smile, not smirk the way you did in public, but pull your lips back over your teeth in a lazy, happy facial expression. You feel him stir beneath you and decide to pretend to still sleep. You had no presence in his mind, but you could hear his heart speed up. You shift slightly, then hum as you settle. He has tensed up beneath you and you worry slightly. Then he slips out from your embrace and out to what you think is the bathroom, yup the bathroom. You sit up and stretch. Placing your sunglasses on your face you get up and slip on your boxers back on. You go out to the living room to find john about to open the blinds. You wrap your arms around his waist.

"Mornin' beautiful." You nuzzle into his neck. "Want some breakfast?" you offer, figuring he was hungry. He laughs nervously and his pulse speeds up, music to your ears.

"Sure Dave." Your mouth pulls again into a smile and you inhale his scent, still mixed with yours from last night. _And it will stay on him too, if I have any say in it._

"Come on then" you pull his wrist and drag him into the kitchen for your first breakfast with the guy you've fallen head over heels in love with.

**Hey! So to all the readers I have on YJ fanfics this is homestuck, if you haven't read it you should. This just a fic I started earlier (last year) and decided to finish today. I need to work on the red queen, but I'm stuck! whatever. hoped you liked it. pm me if you think I should do more with this.**


End file.
